Conversations
by Lannawannabe
Summary: Well, we've all seen B'Elanna's talk with her dad, but what about Tom?


Conversations  
  
By: Lannawannabe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or anything else affiliated with it. Don't sue me for using the characters; I know they're not mine.  
  
NOTE: This is set in the 6th season, right before Tom and B'Elanna are married. Except, in this one, they've already designed the COM link to talk with Earth. We've all seen B'Elanna talk with her father, but what about Tom and his Dad?  
  
+++  
  
"Tom," B'Elanna said exasperatedly.  
  
"No!" He was determined not to go.  
  
"Oh, come on! You can do this!"  
  
"You can't make me!"  
  
"Oh, can't I?" She walked over to him, leaned into his ear and whispered, "If you don't, you not getting any for the next month."  
  
"OK!! Let's go!" He was already out the door. She grinned wickedly and followed.  
  
+++  
  
"I still don't like it," Tom complained when they entered the turbolift.  
  
"Tom, he's your father! You need to talk to him!!"  
  
"He's so .so."  
  
"Stubborn?" B'Elanna put in.  
  
"Yes!!  
  
"Now, who does that remind me of?" She feigned contemplation. "OH! Now I remember! It's you!"  
  
"I am nothing like him!"  
  
"Oh, please! That's like me saying I don't have my mother's Klingon temper!"  
  
"Actually, I think your very patient." Tom said in his defense. B'Elanna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Give me a break."  
  
"Ok, how do you figure?"  
  
"You refuse to talk to you father because you're too stubborn to realize that losing you may have changed him. You're too stubborn to realize that maybe he learned to compromise after he lost his only son. Maybe he's not as stubborn anymore. He probably realizes that you've changed after talking with Captain Janeway. Give him that same chance."  
  
Tom hung his head. "You're right. I should stop living in the past. After all, I've turned my life around, he could've, too. I'll give him a chance."  
  
+++  
  
Tom stood tall and straight in Astrometrics, B'Elanna at his side. Seven connected the COM link. Admiral Owen Paris appeared on the giant screen. He smiled down at his son.  
  
"Son."  
  
"Dad," Tom said shortly. B'Elanna nudged him. "How are you?"  
  
"OH, I'm fine. Same old, same old here on Earth. How about you? Are you flying that ship straight?"  
  
"Straight as a phaser beam."  
  
"Good. And just who is this young woman?"  
  
"I'm B'Elanna Torres, Tom's Fiancé."  
  
"Fiancé? Well, Tom you have been busy. Keep hold of that one. No man deserves a woman that beautiful." B'Elanna blushed.  
  
"I know, Dad," Tom looked lovingly at B'Elanna. Then he turned his attention back the screen. "How are my sisters?"  
  
"Jennifer is married to a doctor! She's pregnant with her 2nd."  
  
"I'm an uncle?"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"You know, she named her first, who was a boy, Thomas Eugene. After you. We all thought you were dead and so we gave you a namesake." The Admiral spoke softly.  
  
"I'm honored, I don't deserve it."  
  
"I think you do. You've changed, son. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thank you Dad."  
  
"Now, Miss Torres, you are the Chief Engineer, are you not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'Well, then, is your wedding going to be in the glow of a warp core?"  
  
"No," B'Elanna laughed. "I wanted to, but Tom put his foot down. He wanted to have it in the Shuttle Bay, but I vetoed that idea. We decided on the Mess Hall."  
  
"Neutral Ground, eh?"  
  
"Lieutenants, 30 seconds," Seven informed them.  
  
"It's been great to see you, Dad."  
  
"You, too Son. It's been a pleasure, Miss Torres. Keep him under control, will you?" Admiral Paris winked.  
  
"I'll try, sir."  
  
"You can call me Owen."  
  
"Bye, Owen."  
  
"Bye, Dad."  
  
"Congratulations. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Seven cut the connection.  
  
"See?" B'Elanna was triumphant as they walked out of Astrometrics. "I told you he'd changed."  
  
"You were right. He has. That's the best conversation we've ever had."  
  
"Well, he learned how to get along." "Something just occurred to me. I think its time we've put your threat of persuasion down the drain," he said mischievously. She laughed and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Let's go." And she pulled him along to his quarters. 


End file.
